


Like You

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finds himself not alone in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You

"He has your eyebrows" Ian said "and your ears."

Mickey stirred and looked over at what he thought was Ian next to him, but was actually his…the kid.

"What is he doing here?" he asked groggily and slightly uncomfortable that he hadn’t noticed.

Ian didn’t look up from the sleeping child between them “Told Svetlana and Nikka they could have the night off”

"Why the fuck would you do a thing like that" Mickey stared at Ian, but he just smiled. He scooted away a little "He has a crib, you know"

"I like watching him fall asleep" Ian finally looked at Mickey and reached to run his fingers through his mussed hair and down his face "he does that like you too."

Mickey closed his eyes to the touch, kissing Ian’s hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at Yevgeny, who stretched and yawned; somehow his little hand found his daddy’s arm.

"Isn’t there laws against this shit?" He tentatively touched a finger to his son’s cheek.

Ian laughed “What?”

"Yeah,like we might roll over and squash him like a skank squashes dick or something"

Ian pushed his shoulder and they both laughed. “No. He’s fine”

Mickey looked at Yevgeny sleeping contently by his side “Yeah, he’s ok”


End file.
